


You Hold My Hand When I’m Down

by ayumihayashi



Series: got7 one shots [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Crying, Established Relationship, Eyes On You in Paris, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Soft Mark, Tired Youngjae, Worried GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: « Hey, calm down baby, shhh, » he said in English, lifting Youngjae’s head slowly and kissing his forehead while the younger boy sobbed uncontrollably.or: Youngjae cries when he is really tired, he only wants to sleep and cuddle with his boyfriend Mark.





	You Hold My Hand When I’m Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You Are by GOT7
> 
> I WROTE THIS AT 1AM AND I WAS REALLY TIRED, so if it's not good, sorry
> 
> I saw my babies in Paris and I'm still so shook. I wrote this because Youngjae was really tired at the beginning of the concert, I was really worried for him but he seemed to be fine by the end.
> 
> I just wanted a one shot where one of the members take care of our sweet pumpkin Youngjae ! English is my third language but enjoy!
> 
> (didn't proof read)

They finally finished the show after three hours, this was their first concert in Paris and they honestly were shocked by how the fans hyped them up, they never saw this kind of energy before, they were genuinely proud of their fans. The boys leaved the stage all sweaty and exhausted after dancing and jumping around on the stage, they could finally rest backstage.

They headed toward the dressing room, the eldest of the group slid his arm around his sleepy boyfriend Youngjae’s waist guiding him. Jackson quickly fell asleep on Jaebum’s lap, Jinyoung was slowly dozing off on the leader’s left shoulder. Yugyeom and Bambam were nowhere to be found, probably doing god knows what in the bathroom.

 Mark wasn’t stupid, he saw Youngjae falling on his knees, he saw him making faces, he saw how tired he was. It hurt him to see his sunshine in this condition, he only wanted him to be healthy and happy, he was tired himself but Youngjae’s health was more important than his.

« Youngjae..are you alright? » the eldest asked, worrying about his boyfriend. He sat next to him on the couch, looking in his adorable chocolate eyes. He swept back Youngjae’s hair from his sweaty forehead.

« Yes I’m fine don’t worry, I-I’m just a little tired that’s all, » the younger let a strained smile appear on his lips, small eyes finding his boyfriend’s. He let his head fall on Mark’s shoulder, sighing softly and closing his eyes.

« I know you’re not fine, you don’t need to lie I saw you, » he spoke softly, Mark gently stroked his baby’s hair, kissing the top of his head. He suddenly felt Youngjae shaking, he heard him trying to muffle his sobs, his face buried in his hyung’s neck.

« Hey, calm down baby, shhh,» he said in English, lifting Youngjae’s head slowly and kissing his forehead while the younger boy sobbed uncontrollably. 

« I’m sorry hyung, I’m..I’m just really tired. I feel weak and gross, I wanted to be strong b-but I feel so shitty, I’m sorry, » Youngjae whimpered, crying even more. Mark’s heart hurted, he hated seeing his baby like this, honestly, anyone would hate to see their lover like this.

He heard Jackson shift on the couch in front of him, they were really all exhausted, he didn’t want him to wake up, Youngjae didn’t need more people seeing him like this.

« You know that you're allowed to be weak? There’s nothing wrong with that, we all have days where we feel like that,» he gently wiped Youngjae’s tear with his thumbs, Mark presses a light kiss against Youngjae’s open mouth, his forehead, his cheeks, then back to his lips. He ran his fingers in his dark hair, lowly humming a random tune, trying to calm him.

\--

Ten minutes passed and the singer calmed down, his arms around his hyung and his head slightly falling from Mark’s shoulder. He was really cute, Mark couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He studied Youngjae’s face with a fond smile on his face, he loved his cute little mole under his eye, his adorable baby pink lips, his pretty little nose, his slightly tanned skin. He could go on for hours, he found him mesmerising.

 

His eyelids began to feel heavy and he quietly fell asleep cuddled next to the person he cherished the most.


End file.
